


things left unsaid

by CurareChai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, the holy ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurareChai/pseuds/CurareChai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru looked up from where he was trying to nest into Sousuke's hoodie, not that Sousuke was putting up any protest at all, too busy trying to steal the egg off of Makoto's perfectly balanced made-from-scratch breakfast, to look witheringly at Rin. "Its our relationship RinRin. You can't call it worse than the Avatar movie and expect me to love you."</p><p>Some much-needed domestic fluff for our third years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ykrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykrn/gifts).



Haru rummaged around in their kitchen, bruising his shin against yet another random appliance Makoto had left lying around in his eternal quest to get someone besides Sousuke to actually clean things around the house. He fumbled his way towards the light switch, the rush of the shower further back in the apartment soothing his senses, and flipped on the coffee machine for breakfast. He snagged a couple of mugs out of the cupboards that were absolutely organized, it wasn't his fault Sousuke never knew where anything was because he was just dumb. As the coffee hissed and spluttered into the pot, he rummaged through the drawers to look for something to do before everyone else woke up.

Haru held up a handful of cutlery, shoving it towards the sleepy boy walking through the doorway with a deadpan claim of "these forks represent our relationship". It was a mark of how used to him Sousuke was that his first thought was that they should have more forks that matched each other if they ever wanted to invite people over. He went over to the counter, grabbed whatever off-brand sugary import cereal Rin had on the counter to avoid the cupboards, and poured himself a bowl to eat as he listened to the other boy speak. Slumping against the countertop and using an elbow to keep balance, he watched, smiling whenever Haru gestured too much, fumbling a fork or two and having to pause momentarily to realign himself before continuing his evidently endless stream of words.

Makoto stumbled in next, reaching past what was becoming a very beautiful art fixture involving two of their picture frames, all of their forks and the pepper shaker to fetch the rice cooker. Trust those two to eat a singular bowl of stroke-inducing cereal (seriously, were the manufacturers color-blind?) and an entirely irreverent amount of coffee between the two of them and call that breakfast. He drifted past Haru's very animated conversation involving aqueducts and how they were "pathways of love" to fetch the rice, and wondered how strange it was that Haru would talk to people. He was never reserved, but he had never seen the need to talk, Makoto usually just understanding him. It was obvious that Sousuke adored hearing him interested in things, though, and Haru loved speaking about... whatever it was he was speaking about, so he leaned into Sousuke's morning kiss and started making breakfast as Sousuke proffered his cereal bowl to add to the growing sculpture taking over the counter and the adjoined kitchen table.

Rin barreled into the kitchen as he always did, smelling like some cross between a beach vacation and an armory, or whatever his cologne advertised this week. He swept Haru, closest to the door, off of his feet in a way that would make Disney princesses swoon. He dipped him down into a kiss before pulling him up as he opened his eyes and promptly sent Haru careening into Sousuke's chest as he looked at the hulking monstrosity that had become of their kitchen. "Haru, what the fuck is that. No, seriously, its more of a mess than the Avatar movie, and if that's my gold medal I will be so pissed its not even funny. Also," he paused, taking a moment to lick the inside of his mouth, "did you steal my cereal? Because you will die ten thousand fiery deaths, I hope you understand."

Haruka looked up from where he was trying to nest into Sousuke's hoodie, not that Sousuke was putting up any protest at all, too busy trying to steal the egg off of Makoto's perfectly balanced made-from-scratch breakfast, to look witheringly at Rin. "Its our relationship RinRin, you can't call it worse than the Avatar movie and expect me to love you. Also, you were asking for it by leaving your medal next to the sink, and I technically stole the cereal from Sousuke," he stated, pausing to take advantage of Sousuke's hurt look at selling him out to wriggle further into his arms.

Rin swooned dramatically, narrowly missing one of the support struts of the structure and Makoto, who dodged out of the way to sit at the table after a good morning kiss. He then leapt onto Sousuke, who had given up by this point and relinquished the hoodie and use of his right arm to Haru, and kissed him, licking into his mouth before pulling back. "You traitor!" he exclaimed, his righteous indignity dampened by the fact that he was still clinging to Sousuke like a limpet, "You totally did eat my cereal! Thats the good stuff too, I was saving it". Stomping off dramatically towards Makoto, who was quickly consuming all of his eggs in dread, he fell into his lap, stole some of his rice with an extraneous fork balanced on the toaster, and pouted. "I'm eloping with Makoto. He doesn't steal people's cereal or use their hard-earned solid gold medals to make debacles out of our counters," he whined, curling into Makoto further and kissing him.

Before promptly being pushed over onto the floor by a smirking Makoto dumping his plate in the sink, saying, "Our relationship is absolutely a debacle, but you can't call it that before the wedding, Rin-chan, I thought we were eloping because you _loved_ me. Also, it's technically only 1.34% gold, the rest is silver". Using the fact that Haru and Sousuke were literally doubled over in laughter, he stole Sousuke's hoodie in case it got cold and his set of house keys, sending a subsection of their relationship crumbling into the kitchen sink. Stealing a kiss from Haru, who made his tie go from thoroughly disheveled to completely unmanageable, and a kiss from Sousuke, who straightened it for him with a smile, kissing him on the forehead as well, he backed out of the kitchen to head out to work, a chorus of "take care of the kids", "don't let the other teachers be dicks to you", and "RinRin I swear to god" following him out.

Sousuke sighed, straightening his own shirt and tie out before picking Haru and Rin up from the floor and placing them on the counter, Haruka clinging to him. "Ok, Mako's out, so I'm the responsible one. Rin, you're actually off from coaching today, so if you so much as dip a toe in the water, I will end you. Haruka, you do need to eat at some point. The paint fumes can't sustain you forever, no matter what you may think. I'm trusting both of you to survive until tonight, k?" Haru and Rin both slumped on the counter, Rin saying a drawn out "Yes _mom_ " as Sousuke took Haru's keys from their precarious location over the fish bowl and grabbed his lab coat and one of Makoto's spare jackets from the hall closet. He then leaned back in to kiss both of the others on the cheek, ignoring Rin's customary inventive doctor/patient innuendo and Haru's plea to bring back mackerel for dinner, and walked out of the door, locking it behind him.

Rin sighed, propelling himself off the counter, making out with Haru for a moment before pulling back and grabbing the grocery list off of the fridge. "Ok, so I'm going to buy actual food so we don't end up eating egg mess and mackerel pineapple for the next week. I promise I won't drop by Team Japan while I'm out, ok, so don't tell on me or anything. Also, it doesn't matter how much Sou'll indulge you, that thing needs to not be on the counter. He grabbed an old Iwatobi jacket from the coat hook in the kitchen, and twirled the keys in the pocket around his finger as he left to go find his phone in their bedroom. Haru sighed, dismantling the rest of his creation and washing the dishes that remained. He turned off the coffee machine, the kitchen falling to silence again, and hugged himself for a moment, briefly lonely, before seeing a package on the counter that the sculpture had partially covered up. He opened it to find a note saying "I slipped one into Makoto's bag before he left. Love you, and happy anniversary ~Sousuke", and two bouquets, one of carnations and one of sagiso. Picking up the carnations, he smiled, leaving the sagiso for Rin to find before he went shopping for the super-secret anniversary dinner he was planning. After leaving the kitchen, turning off the lights as he went, he tucked the bouguet into a corner of his easel, and started adding the finishing touches to the painting he was making for the rest of them. And the house was silent with love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ykrn, as a treat for Interhigh 2014, so I hope you like it! In case it was hard to tell, Makoto's a teacher at Iwatobi SC, Sousuke's a doctor, probably sports medicine, Rin was a pro swimmer, and now coaches for Team Japan, and Haru ended up as an artist. Also, the flowers, as wikipedia told me, are carnations for fascination and love, and sagiso for I will follow you into your dreams. I was thinking Makoto would get red roses, he seems the type to like the cliched sentiment of love. This is also my first fic I've put up on ao3, so if you liked it, you should drop a note below~ More fic and general shenaniganry is at curarechai.tumblr.com


End file.
